Para Sempre
by Priscila Marvolo
Summary: Hinata cresceu, e tudo a sua volta mudou. Uma nova garota nasceu, mas a chegada de um, também novo, Naruto pode por todas as suas defesas no chão e traz de novo antigas sensações. [FluffyEcchi] [NarutoHinata]


**Para sempre**

Por Priscila Marvolo

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**N/A:** A música que será pano de fundo para essa one–shot é _For Fruits Basket_ do anime _Fruits Basket_.

Essa fic é um presente para Bruno Magno que respondeu corretamente a minha interrogação no final do capítulo 2 de _Konoha's College_.

Sobre a fic eu só tenho a dizer que foi difícil começá–la. Simplesmente a idéia não vinha para mim, eu fiquei dias atrás da melhor situação. Eu pensei em fazer uma UA (Universo Alternativo), mas achei que assim perderia um pouco da essência que eu queria colocar na fic. Considero esse um dos mais belos casais do anime, e talvez por criar tanta expectativa sobre eles que eu tive tanta dificuldade em escrever.

Depois de tantas dúvidas eu resolvi posicionar a fic entre a chegada de Naruto na vila de Konoha depois do treinamento e a saída dele para ajudar no resgate de Gaara. Essa cena fica imediatamente a chegada dele em Konoha, antes mesmo dele se encontrar com Sakura.

Eu gostei muito de desbravar os corações desses dois, por mais difícil que tenha sido, e espero que vocês também gostem de fazê–lo. Por favor digam o que acharam da fic em um comentário, eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam dessa pequena brincadeira.

**OBS: **Os pensamentos de Naruto estarão em negrito e os de Hinata em itálico.

**OBS2:** Não me matem pela demora... ''' Eu estava vazia de inspiração. Em breve mais de _Konoha's College._

**OBS3: **Um agradecimento especial a Felipe "Majinho" por gentilmente betar essa fic.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Quando eu recebi a noticia de que ele havia voltado eu estava treinando com Neji. Desde que ele havia conseguido alcançar o meu pai em termos de força que ele tomou para si a tarefa de fazer de mim a melhor sucessora da família Hyuuga, mesmo tendo pouco tempo entre as missões com o seu time._

_Quem veio nos avisar foi Kiba, com Akamaru ao lado (como sempre). Enquanto ele corria em nossa direção eu o observei e vi todas as mudanças que ocorreram nele desde que nos tornamos membros do mesmo time. Ele estava mais alto e os seus cabelos um pouco maiores e mais rebeldes. Embora o seu rosto ainda mostrasse a vitalidade de uma criança, os seus olhos denunciavam o quão maduro o jovem se tornara. O seu fiel amigo, Akamaru, agora estava bem maior e mais assustador aos olhos de terceiros, mas aos meus olhos ele estava ainda mais kawaii._

_Neji resmungou algo sobre a capacidade dele fazer barulho e perguntou como eu agüentava, eu apenas sorri. Era verdade, Kiba sempre fora muito barulhento, tão diferente do silencioso Shino ou até mesmo de mim._

_–_ Hinata! Você não tem idéia de quem chegou! _– essa foi a primeira coisa que ele falou quando parou de correr e se apoiou nos joelhos para descansar. Ao assimilar essa frase, meu cérebro mandou uma pequena onda de choque que varreu todo o meu corpo._

_Só chegada de uma pessoa faria Kiba correr tanto para me avisar. _

_Inconscientemente o meu rosto corou. Minhas mãos ficaram trêmulas. Há quanto tempo eu não tinha essa sensação? Essa insegurança sobre o que fazer?_

_–_ Quer dizer então que o Naruto finalmente chegou... _– Neji falou olhando profundamente dentro dos meus olhos. Eu sabia que ele podia ler claramente o que eu sentia, mas eu não me importava. Quem na vila não sabia sobre o que eu sentia por Naruto? Quem...?_

_A não ser o próprio Naruto..._

_– _Acertou! O próprio. Ele chegou com Jiraiya–sama agorinha, eu nem falei com ele ainda, assim que ele chegou, eu vim avisar a Hinata... _– Kiba deu um sorriso malandro em minha direção e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi corar ainda mais intensamente._

_– _Oras... Fazia anos que Hinata ficava assim vermelhinha... Mas basta falar que o baka do Naruto chegou para ela voltar a ser a mesma menininha de sempre._ – Kiba falou ainda entre risos._

_Ao som daquela afirmação o meu rosto voltou ao tom normal. Não eu não era mais aquela menininha boba que por tudo ficava sem graça, insegura e frágil na visão de todos... Agora uma das mais fortes chuunins da folha. _

_–_ Não fale como se Hinata–sama ainda tivesse 12 anos, Kiba... Ou ela pode fazer você calar a boca em dois tempos. _– Neji falou um pouco ameaçador para Kiba._

_–_ Há! Eu bem que queria que a Hinata me desse uma lição dessas de vez em quando... _– Kiba falou gargalhando. Ele havia se tornado um tarado incorrigível e eu tinha que ficar aturando coisas como essas várias vezes._

_– _Kiba, eu já mandei você parar de falar essas coisas com Hinata-sama... Ou será que você esqueceu o que vai acontecer com você se você continuar falando isso com ela?_ – Neji falou com uma voz um tanto quanto ameaçadora, o que fez Kiba se encolher e murmurar rapidinho que era apenas uma brincadeira._

_–_ Hinata. Está dispensada por hoje._ – Neji falou me olhando no fundo dos olhos – Sua_ concentração iria ser zero de qualquer maneira... Agora vá logo fazer o que você quer.

_Eu olhava Neji ainda parada. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Toda a confiança que eu havia conseguido juntar durante esses quase três anos tinha sumido. Minhas pernas estavam tão tremulas quanto durante o Chuunin Shiken. Toda a confiança que o próprio Naruto havia me dado, sua chegada havia roubado. _

_De repente minhas pernas estavam tão pesadas que eu não conseguia sair do chão. Minhas mãos estavam suadas e eu tinha a sensação de que não deveria ter levantado da cama._

_Kiba olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça em negação antes de pular em uma arvore próxima e voltar ao que estava fazendo. Neji não olhou novamente para mim e seguiu para a área em que Lee e TenTen deveriam estar treinando._

_Em poucos segundos eu estava sozinha com meus pensamentos. _

_Droga! Onde está a maldita auto-confiaça que eu havia conseguido? Por que ela simplesmente havia sumido? _

_Eu suspirei. Não ia ajudar em nada eu ficar sentada esperando que por algum milagre naruto viesse até fora da vila e me achasse ali. Não essa possibilidade era nula. Ele devia estar agora seguindo Sakura feito um cachorrinho e levando pedrada... Coitado..._

_Num súbito arroubo de determinação eu resolvi ir na vila. Não que eu fosse até onde Naruto estivesse, mas se Neji nii-san havia desistido de me treinar eu devia aproveitar o meu tempo livre para fazer alguma coisa. Eu só não sabia o que..._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Ah! Como era bom estar de volta.**

**É incrível como tão poucas coisas haviam mudado em todo esse tempo. O cheiro daqui não mudou. É estranho, mas a coisa que mais me chama atenção é o cheiro daqui não ter mudado... **

**Enfim! Ichiraku Ramen, aí vou eu!**

**As ruas parecem iguais, e as pessoas não mudaram muito. Eu imaginava que esses dois anos mudariam mais coisas... Demo, eu fico aqui pensando, por mais que as pessoas achem que eu não penso, como será que os outros ficaram?**

**Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shino... Será que os garotos não mudaram? E a Sakura-chan e a Ino-porca? Será que mudaram? Não sei, mas eu tenho a estranha sensação de que eu esqueci alguém...**

**Não importa, o que importa é que assim que eu virar essa esquina eu estarei de cara com o melhor ramen do mundo...**

**N-naaniiii! **

**Uaaau! Quem é essa gracinha? Cabelos negros longos, seios que lembram os da Tsunade, olhos cor de pérola... e vejam! Ela está olhando para mi! **

**Ei... Olhos cor de pérola... HINATA!**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hinata tinha ido esperar Naruto no lugar mais óbvio de se achá-lo, o Ichiraku. E agora ela não sabia, sinceramente, se amaldiçoava ou abençoava essa idéia, afinal, Naruto estava bem ali, na frente dela.

Hinata tinha o rosto levemente corado, e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ela podia estar fervendo por dentro, mas há tempos que aprendera a se controlar nesse sentido. Já Naruto a olhava como se fosse um paspalho, de boca semi-aberta, como que vendo uma assombração ou algo assim.

Bem, é nesse tipo de situação que ela deveria agradecer por Kiba existir. Se ela não convivesse tempo suficiente com ele, ela provavelmente ia querer se matar por deixar Naruto nesse estado, pois provavelmente ela não entenderia o porquê dele estar do jeito que estava. Mas agora ela tinha até um certo orgulho de deixá-lo assim. Ela podia desmentir a fama que tinha, mas ela era a mais bela jovem de Konoha.

– Olá, Naruto-kun... – **"Sugoi... Como a voz dela mudou... Parece mais segura... e... e..."**

– Hinata! Há quanto tempo! – _"Ele parece mais seguro de si... Mais maduro... Mais homem... Como você mudou..."_

_Totemo ureshikattayo_

_Kimiga warai kaketeta_

_Subete wo tokasu hohoemide_

_Haru wa mata tookute_

_Tsumetai tsuchi no naka de_

_Mebuku toki wo matte tanda_

**Eu estava tão feliz**

**Enquanto você sorria para mim**

**Com estes sorrisos que pode derreter qualquer coisa**

**E o verão fica distante novamente**

**Dentro deste chão frio**

**Esperando o dia em que aparecer as gramas**

– Sim... Mais de dois anos, não são? – Hinata falou sorrindo ainda, mas um sorriso diferente dos sorrisos antigos, um sorriso confiante.

Antes de responder Naruto se sentou em um banco no Ichiraku e apontou outro para Hinata, que também se sentou.

– Me conte como andam as coisas por aqui... Até agora eu só me encontrei com o Kakashi sensei, mas ele ficou lá atrás falando com Jiraiya...

– Nada de muito extraordinário aconteceu... – Hinata falou olhando em volta, tentando disfarçar sua insegurança – Demo... Vamos dar uma volta, aqui está meio abafado...

– Verdade... – falou Naruto sem entender nada.

**Nossa, como Hinata está diferente... Parece que ela se curou daquela eterna febre que deixava ela vermelha...**

_Tatoeba kurushii kyo datotoshitemo_

_Kinou no kizu wo nokoshite itemo_

_Shinjitai kokoro hadoite yukeruto_

_Umarekawaru koto wa dekinaiyo_

_Dakedo kawatewa yukerukara_

_Let's stay together forever itsumo_

**Mesmo que seja um dia tão difícil como hoje por exemplo**

**Mesmo que ainda lembre dos dias difíceis**

**Posso começar compartilhar meus sentimentos com os outros**

**Renascer e impossível**

**Mas posso começar a me mudar pouco a pouco**

**Vamos ficar juntos para sempre**

Os dois andavam um ao lado do outro falando amenidades. Naruto contava um pouco sobre o seu treinamento e Hinata contava algumas fofocas dali.

Logo os dois estavam fora da vila, em um extenso gramado. O sol estava a meio céu, e os tons das plantas oscilavam com as nuvens. Pequenas flores brancas que descansavam agrupadas na grama voaram soltas ao bater de uma brisa mais forte.

Os cabelos de Hinata se embaraçaram ao vento e ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao nada, se calando pro um momento. Naruto a olhava embasbacado, e estranhamente, o seu coração batia um pouco acelerado.

Hinata falou alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu entender direito, mas como ela sorria, ele também o fez em resposta.

Suavemente ela se sentou e pôs-se a olhar o horizonte.

**Ela... Está tão bonita... Sua expressão mudou, ela parece muito mais confiante do que antes.**

– Naruto-kun, você não vai se sentar?

– Ahn... Sim... Bem... – Naruto se sentou com um dos seus sorrisos largos e desajeitados, fazendo a jovem ficar levemente corada. Afinal, ele estava sorrindo para ela, não era imaginação, ou era?

Por vários segundos eles ficaram calados apenas se encarando, analisando profundamente as mudanças ocorridas em cada um. Seus olhares, por um segundo exilados da vergonha, percorreram leves por todo o corpo um do outro. _Olhos, boca, mãos._ **Seios, pernas, olhos.**

Mas esse momento acabou quando uma pequena pétala girou no ar que separava os dois, e fez o feitiço ser desfeito. Imediatamente ambos coraram, corações aos pulos, dedos suados.

– Sabe Naruto-kun... O que mais marcou esses dois anos que você esteve longe? – Hinata falou firme, mas a cor avermelhada que ainda não fugirá de suas faces a traia.

– Nani? – Naruto perguntou curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhando essa sensação que tinha e seu peito.

**O que é isso? Por que eu estou achando tão importante o que Hinata tem para me falar? **

_Eu não vou mais voltar atrás. Se eu não falar isso agora e ele for embora de novo, eu não sei como eu vou ficar. Eu acho que eu vou explodir de angústia._

– A falta que eu senti das suas gargalhadas...

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Fora pego totalmente desprevenido por essa afirmação...

– A falta dos seus comentários divertidos...

**Hinata...**

– E principalmente a falta que eu senti de você...

O coração de Hinata estava aos pulos, suas mãos suavam incontrolavelmente, mas ela não desviou os olhos. Ela permaneceu firme, mesmo com seu rosto em fogo, seus lábios secos.

Naruto estava assustado com essa declaração. Não, a palavra certa era "chocado". Ele estava chocado de alguém como ela gostar de... Alguém como ele.

Como no momento anterior, o silêncio selou um feitiço, e ambos apenas se olharam. De repente nenhum dos dois conseguia pensar em nada. A única coisa que eles queriam era se olhar, se tocar.

A tensão presente no ar era quase palpável. Tudo ao redor deles pareceu parado, nem mesmo o vento continuava a soprar. A sensação era de estar preso em um _Genjutsu_. O único som que podia ser ouvido era o das fortes batidas dos corações de ambos.

O ar parecia seco demais, e como que decidindo o último ato, Hinata molhou os seus lábios com ponta da língua. Aquela pequena atitude involuntária foi o estopim para algo quase indescritível para a garotinha.

Naruto jogou o seu corpo um pouco para frente enquanto olhava diretamente para os olhos da Hinata, como que para ter certeza de que aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo era verdade.

Mais rápido do que os dois imaginavam os lábios se tocaram. Inicialmente de uma maneira inocente, beirando a infantilidade, mas em dado momento Hinata abriu um pouco os seus lábios dando uma permissão a Naruto que não hesitar em usá-la, e o beijo evolui.

As línguas se encontravam, em uma dança sensual além da imaginação de ambos. Toda a delicadeza e suavidade de Hinata pareciam adoçar a amargura e selvageria de Naruto.

A sensação era de euforia e êxtase. Parecia que aquilo estava sendo aguardado a milhares de anos pelos dois. No mesmo ritmo de suas bocas os seus corpos se moviam, e logo eles estavam deitados, enroscados como gatos, no meio da grama.

As mãos de cada um pareciam mapear o corpo do outro. Em meio a gemidos e respirações ofegantes, era impossível para eles se separarem nesse momento. A sincronia dos corpos ia de selvagem a meiga em segundos. Os olhos bem fechados viam coisas que jamais veriam abertos.

Os línguas se massageavam, os lábios se fechavam um sobre o outro, e os se dentes roçavam precariamente. Um calor crescia dentro dos dois, e assim como antes, um sentimento mútuo nasceu, e algo que beirava a culpa assomou em suas mentes.

Eles estavam no meio do gramado.

Rapidamente eles se separaram. As marcas de seu embate estavam nítidas. A face de ambos estava corada, os lábios rubros e úmidos, cabelos desarrumados.

Ambos apenas se olhavam a cada vez mais sentiam uma enorme vergonha um do outro. O clima começou a ficar ainda mais tenso que antes deles se tocarem, seus olhares agora eram dirigidos para a grama, que no momento se mostrava a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Naruto se encheu de coragem e levantou os olhos. Percebendo o movimento Hinata também levantou as vistas.

No rosto ainda corado de Naruto um grande e bobo sorriso poderia ser encontrado. Exatamente o mesmo sorriso que ela sempre amara, e que sempre a dava forças para continuar. Meio inconscientemente ela retribuiu o sorriso. E logo o sorriso virou um riso aberto e animado. O mesmo riso que tantas vezes ela admirou em silêncio.

E enquanto via o seu riso, o coração de Hinata se encheu de uma sensação que ela nunca seria capaz de descrever perfeitamente. Um calor reconfortante preencheu todo o seu ser e ela pode sentir uma confiança indescritível no futuro. Ele podia ainda não saber, mas naquela hora a garota já tinha uma certeza, eles ficariam juntos para sempre. _Para sempre..._

_Tatoe kurushii kyo datotoshitemo_

_Itsuka atatakana omoide ni naru_

_Kokorogoto subete nagedaseta nara_

_Kokoni ikiteru imiga wakaruyo_

_Umareochita yorokobi mo shiru_

_Let's stay together forever itsumo_

**Mesmo que seja um dia tão difícil como hoje por exemplo**

**um dia se tornará uma linda lembrança**

**Se eu conseguir dizer tudo que eu sinto**

**irei descobrir porque eu estou vivendo aqui**

**e também irei descobrir o motivo destes sorrisos**

**Vamos ficar juntos para sempre**


End file.
